Jesse Cornett
Jesse Cornett '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S5E10's "Whistling from the Well". Main character narrations are in bold. Appearances * '''Season 5 ** Episode 10 *** "Whistling from the Well" ** Episode 13 *** "The Crushing Fist" ** Bonus Episode #5 *** "Blue Ridge" ** Episode 14 *** "Super Max Dreams" *** "An Incident at My School" ** Episode 15 *** "Gamer" *** "An Incident at My School II" ** Episode 18 *** "My Summer with Grandma" ** Episode 20 *** "Need Not Apply" *** "My Grandfather's Last Story" *** "Grayson's Statement" ** Episode 21 *** "My Family Was on the Run" ** Episode 22 *** "Voices in the Spirit Box" ** Episode 23 *** "The Week it Rained" ** Episode 24 *** "Visiting Mrs. Burnage" ** Episode 25 *** "The Whistlers" * Season 6 ** Episode 3 *** "My Brother Kept Talking" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "I Dare You" ** Episode 7 *** "Something Wrong is Happening in Las Vegas" ** Episode 10 *** "I Give Children Nightmares" ** Episode 11 *** "The Fires Beneath Centralia, Pennsylvania" ** Episode 12 *** "Dad Was a Safety Officer at Chernobyl" ** Episode 13 *** "Christmas Tree Camera" *** "The Good Thomas Shea" ** Episode 14 *** "That Old Chicken Coop" ** Episode 15 *** "The Defense Attorney" ** Episode 16 *** "Please Avoid Open Water" ** Episode 17 *** "Char" ** Episode 19 *** "Recluse" *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 2" ** Episode 20 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 3" ** Episode 21 *** "Search and Rescue - Pt. 4" ** Episode 23 *** "We All Love Feeling Scared" ** Episode 25 *** "The Highway" * Season 7 ** Episode 4 *** "A Very Bad Place to Hide" ** Episode 7 *** "Bilderberg Road" ** Episode 9 *** "Feed the Pig" ** Episode 10: 5th Anniversary *** "Bennington Snodgrass Goes Courting" ** Episode 15 *** "The Rosie Hour" ** Episode 17 *** "Crinklebottom" ** Episode 18 *** "Dead Arm" ** Episode 19 *** "The Saskatoon Freezing Deaths" ** Episode 24 *** "The Burning House" * Season 8 ** Episode 3 *** "The Nuclear Incident on Bumblebee Lane" ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "Marked" ** Episode 5 *** "The Toy Box" ** Episode 8 *** "The Little People" ** Episode 9 *** "Do You Remember the Little Red Bear?" *** "Prison is Hell" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "It's Cold on Christmas Eve" ** Episode 14 *** "Flight 43" ** Episode 15 *** "All Roads Go Somewhere" ** Episode 16 *** "Things That Go Bump in the Night" ** Episode 19 *** "Even Demons Need to Study" ** Episode 21 *** "Mr. Cracks" ** Episode 23 *** "The Pledge" *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir" ** Episode 24 *** "Every Drug Takes Something" * Season 9 ** Episode 4 *** "The Field" ** Episode 5 *** "Claustrophobia" ** Episode 6 *** "The Smiling Ones on Space Station Mir - Part 2" ** Episode 7 *** "The Forest of a Thousand Legs" ** Episode 9 *** "An Unwelcome Audience" *** "When it Rains in the Woods" ** Episode 10 *** "Thank You For Calling" ** Episode 11 *** "The Deepest Part of the Ocean is Not Empty" ** Episode 12 *** "A Faint Pink Scar" *** "There's Something Underneath Southern Utah" ** Episode 13 *** "My Name is Jake, and I'm an Alcoholic" ** Episode 14 *** "They Stalk the Thicket" ** Episode 15 *** "Play it Again" ** Episode 16 *** "I am an Exterminator in a College Town" *** "The Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in Their Cages" ** Episode 17 *** "When the Clock Stops" ** Episode 18 *** "I Live in Her Walls" *** "Gateway into Dreams" ** Episode 19 *** "Fran and Jock" *** "The Other Side of the Grave" ** Episode 20 *** [["Don't Use Elevators"|'"Don't Use Elevators"']] ** Episode 21 *** [["I Bet I Can Make You Smile"|'"I Bet I Can Make You Smile"']] *** "Never Trust the Online Reviews" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" *** "The Sleep Debt" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" *** "Have You Seen Aaron Bohl?" ** Episode 24 *** "Making Deals with Devils" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Jack O' Lantern Road" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Scarecrow" *** "Midnight Rendezvous" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Vol. 5 *** "To Know Me Come Find Me" * Season 10 ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" ** Episode 4 *** "Don't Become a Fire Lookout in Montana" ** Episode 6 *** "The Black Square" ** Episode 8 *** "What They Deserved" ** Episode 9 *** "The Fetch" ** Episode 11 *** "She Catches Demons in her Teeth" ** Episode 12 *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" *** "Sky Turns Red" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "A Job for John" *** "The Great White" ** Episode 14 *** "My Father's Confession" ** Episode 15 *** "What Was Under My Bed" *** "I Can't Let My Friends Leave the Mine" ** Episode 16 *** "The Siren and the Hound" *** "The Black Square is Growing" ** Episode 17 *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" ** Episode 18 *** "Honeymoon Videos" ** Episode 19 *** "The One-Headed Hound" *** "Head in the Clouds" *** "Padre del Oro" ** Episode 20 *** "We Forgot About Muriel" ** Episode 21 *** "A High-Stakes Game" ** Episode 22 *** "The Price of Truth" *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 23 *** "The Final Victim of Hopkins' Pit" *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Episode 24 *** "Look for the Silver Lining" *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Housekeeping" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "Ten Miles Outside Vaughn" ** Episode 2 *** "Black Sand" ** Episode 3 *** "My Childhood Home" ** Episode 6 *** "It Came Out of the Rain" ** Episode 9 *** "The Five Deaths of Margaret Ann Campbell" *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** "A Person in the Rain" ** Episode 11 *** "Foliage" ** Episode 12 *** "Scars" ** Episode 13 *** "Weird Church" ** Episode 14 *** "The Daredevil of Catoctin Creek *** "The Stall" ** Episode 15 *** "The Executrix" ** Episode 17 *** "The Mystery of William Wilson" ** Episode 18 *** [["Secrets and Motives"|'"Secrets and Motives"']] ** Episode 19 *** "Fear of Flying" ** Episode 20 *** "Blackwood Holler" ** Episode 21 *** "Wishes Really Can Come True" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2018 *** "Give Me Something Good to Eat" ** Episode 23 *** "Velvet" *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "The Attic Angel" *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Birds of a Feather" *** "Big Daddy" *** "Communion" *** "Truffles" * Season 12 ** Episode 1 *** "The Cabinet of Dr. Micro" ** Episode 2 *** "The Dead of Night" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "The Bell Tower Children" ** Episode 4 *** "Dirt" ** Episode 5 *** "The Wall of Smiles" ** Episode 6 *** "Prom Dresses" ** Episode 7 *** "The Hole in the Wall" ** Episode 8 *** "Locked In" ** Episode 12 *** "Impressions of Death" ** Episode 13 *** "End Game"